Aizen's Ex-Pupil
by InlovewithTVD4ever
Summary: For years my life revolved around three simple things. Fighting, healing, and not caring for anyone except for Captain Hitsugaya. Ichigo Kurasaki I curse you for making me care about you. Sousuke Aizen I damn you for making me what I am. Captain, I still refuse to sleep with Rengiku, and Kon stop looking at my underwear and bra drawer.


I woke up to the sound of Isshin barging into Ichigo's room with a crazy yell. "What the hell you crazy old man?" Ichigo shouted angrily. The sound of a body hitting the floor resonated through the cupboard and I opened it a crack to see Isshin lying on the ground head first and his feet up in the air. "Get out." Ichigo shouted kicking his dad right out the door and then shutting it.

"You're so mean to your dad." I said as I opened the closet all of the way.

"When did you start caring?" He grumbled as he started to change.

"Since I got stuck babysitting you and your gang." I admitted and looked away as he started to take off his boxers.

"Mia I told you to stop sleeping here."

"Don't you know how to use a door?" Ichigo shouted at Toshiro who had appeared in the window.

"But I don't want to sleep with Rengiku's boobs near me. There just a reminder that I'm not as big as her upstairs." I whined.

"Yours looks the same size as hers." Ichigo commented.

"They are a centimeter smaller and how would you know that?" I asked turning towards Ichigo and immediately turning back around when I realized he hadn't pulled up his pants. "Would you hurry up and change?" I shouted.

"Well it's not like you haven't seen me naked before." Ichigo shouted.

"You've seen him naked?" Toshiro asked.

"It was an accident, I didn't know he was changing when I first got out of the closet." I said defensively.

"That wasn't the only time you know."

"Would you stop making me look even worse than normal in front of my captain?"

"That's enough from both of you." Toshiro said firmly.

"Why are you here Toshiro?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed his case.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro corrected automatically. "Uruhara has called a meeting." He continued.

"Now what does he want?" Ichigo grumbled.

"All will be explained when we get there." Toshiro said.

I followed Toshiro as he jumped down from Ichigo's window while Ichigo left through his door. "So what is really going on?" I asked as we ran towards Uruhara's shop well ahead of Ichigo's pace.

"I honestly don't know." He admitted. We were just a few rooftops away from the shop when we were notified of an Arrancar attack. "Let's go." He said changing directions. Grabbing my Zanpakuto from my belt I stopped next to Toshiro as the Arrancar appeared. "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad Ten, you are going to die." Toshiro challenged as the Arrancar observed his surroundings.

"I did not come here to battle you Captain." It said and then its eyes landed on me. "I came here for Third Seat Ariha."

Toshiro moved in front of me in a defensive manner. "Why?" He demanded.

"Lord Aizen wants his pupil back." It answered.

"Mia run." Toshiro ordered.

"Captain-"

"That's an order." He shouted as he raised his spiritual pressure.

I reluctantly turned away from him and ran off. The sound of the battle started behind me and a quick glance over my shoulder showed that Toshiro had already called out his Bankai. "So predictable." I turned back and froze at the sight of my former mentor.

"Aizen." I acknowledged as I gripped my Zanpakuto.

"I thought I trained you to always be alert." He scolded as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Speak Levkaruran." I said and raised my spiritual pressure to support my Bankai. Before it could fully manifest into its form Aizen's own pressure came down hard on me and I gasped as Levkaruran shattered. "What the hell?" I shouted.

"Being under Hitsugaya has really made you lose your touch. No pupil of mine should be taken out this easily." Aizen said as he approached me.

I watched as he knelt in front of me and removed the hilt of Levkaruran from my hand. "Still as arrogant as ever." I hissed and forced my body to rise up from the pressure and shoved a small knife into his left thigh. Pain erupted into my own thigh as his form disappeared in front of me. "I remember all of your tricks." I said rolling back and healed myself while at the same time calling out "Hado number 90."I snarled in anger as he easily evaded the trap and raised his pressure even more forcing my body to completely collapse.

"That's more like it Mia but remember, I taught you everything you know." He said darkly before knocking me out by slamming Levkaruran's hilt against my head. I woke up to a massive headache and a cold breeze over my body. "You're awake."

"Where am I?" I demanded and glared at my former mentor who was sitting comfortably on a throne.

"You already know where you are. Come here." I chose to remain on the floor to be defiant. "Mia Ariha I said come here." He repeated and shock went through me as my body went flying towards him. Right before my body collided with him I was stopped and dropped right at his feet. "That's much better." He said.

"Your Arrancar never returned did it?" I asked.

"No it did not, but I don't really care because the mission was completed. Now look me in my eyes." I glared at him and moved to stand up but his pressure kept me down. "How did you feel when you thought I was dead?" he asked.

"Nothing." I answered shortly.

"Not even happy?"

"How do you define happy?" I retorted.

"I've missed you. Losing you to Hitsugaya put a bit of a kink in my plans. I had to watch you become so reliant on him, so trusting with him. Becoming weak just like him."

"Shut up." I snarled as Aizen spat out his insults.

"And then you went to the world of the living and fell in love with Ichigo Kurasaki." He continued.

"I said shut up." I shouted and tried to attack him but the pressure still didn't let up.

"Mia watch your tone with me." He warned.

"You aren't my mentor anymore. You aren't even a captain anymore. All you are is a traitor who thinks himself as a god, I'm not your follower so I will not submit to your commands." I replied and looked away as his face hardened.

He suddenly chuckled before appearing in front of me and quickly kicked me in my chest. My body flew across the room and I tried to twist around but it was no use. "I am bored with your behavior, perhaps we should take a trip down memory lane. Go back to the time where you used to worship me." He suggested.

"You can force those memories back to my mind but it won't change my behavior in your favor." I promised.

"We shall see." He said and then pressed his lips to mine.

 _MEMORY OF WHEN THEY FIRST MET_

 _"_ _Mia lets duel." Ikkaku challenged holding out his Zanpakuto at me._

 _"_ _I'm not in the mood to play with children." I said knowing those words would piss him off._

 _"_ _If anyone is a child it's you." He shouted waving his Zanpakuto wildly._

 _"_ _How am I the child?" I asked._

 _The smug look on his face fell before he grinned in an almost maniacal manner. "Because I said so." He said proudly._

 _"_ _This is why you are definitely the child between the two of us. Anyways I don't want to duel you, you are boring." I said._

 _"_ _I'll have you know that I've moved up to Third Seat of Squad 11. I'm a lot stronger than the last time we fought."_

 _"_ _If you don't last five minutes this round I will never duel you again." I said._

 _"_ _Yes." Ikkaku cheered and did his horrible lucky dance as I got up to stretch._

 _"_ _Let's just get this over with." I grumbled._

 _Ikkaku was the first to attack and I easily dodged, the fight continued that way for about two minutes before I used my own strength and grabbed his Zanpakuto to twirl it into his side. "I'm not finished." Ikkaku said as he pulled it out and readied himself._

 _"_ _I certainly hope you aren't." I said and used my superior Hakuda skills to send him flying backwards. "Because neither am I." I finished and shouted out "Hado number 31."_

 _The familiar flames left my hands and went soaring towards Ikkaku but crashed into an invisible barrier. "Captain Aizen." Ikkaku exclaimed in shock._

 _"_ _Ikkaku Madarame, Captain Zenpachi is looking for you." The man said softly._

 _"_ _Yes captain." Ikkaku said and sent me a wave before taking off to the city._

 _"_ _Who are you?" the captain asked turning his attention to me._

 _"_ _My name is Mia Ariha, former first year student of the Soul Reaper Academy and currently living the life of a lazy hobo." I answered._

 _"_ _Former first year you say?"_

 _"_ _I got kicked out for inappropriate behavior within the first week there."_

 _"_ _Interesting. Tell me Mia, would you care to duel me?"_

 _Suspicion ran through me at the captain's question. "Why?" I asked._

 _"_ _Consider it as a test of strength, I can assure you that I am nothing like Ikkaku." He offered._

 _"_ _I'm not going to get in trouble for attacking you am I?" I asked._

 _"_ _No you will not." He answered._

 _"_ _Ok, let's fight." I said happily._


End file.
